Nibbler In Equestria
by Rush Futurama
Summary: Fluttershy finds a cute, harmless, little animal in the Everfree Forest. Little did she know this creature is not as harmless as it looks. In fact it's an extremely dangerous animal.


On a typical boring, uneventful, normal day at Planet Express, the crew was sent on the usual suicidally dangerous delivery. To some planet somewhere halfway across the universe.

Who's natives shoot Humans on sight.

Nibbler was left behind and lay fast asleep basking in the heat of the sun up in the Planet Express balcony.

It was a relaxing day, nothing could go wrong, nothing at all. This day was going to be just like any other day at Planet Express.

Until he seemingly vanished out of thin air, with no logical explanation as to why.

The tiny Nibblonian opened all three of his eyes to find himself lying on the wet green moss in the middle of a dark dense forest. The suns rays shined through small gaps in the leaves and the singing of birds could be heard. The forest floor was overgrown with moss and there were dozens of bushes conveniently everywhere within this area of the forest.

Nibbler stood up, then proceeded to scratch the back of his head wondering just how he got here.

However, he did not have much time to ponder how he got here, when he heard the snapping of a stick, followed shortly by the roar of a monster behind him.

Nibbler quickly turned around to face the beast, only to see a huge Manticore. He sighed in relief, this creature has no idea how powerful a Nibblonian is.

The Manticore roared at Nibbler again, which didn't intimidate him in the slightest. Nibbler's belly growled, he then walked over to the Manticore, who was now confused that this little creature wasn't scared of him at all.

Nibbler sniffed the Manticore, he groaned in delight, then opened his mouth impossibly wide with cartoon like physics, he made a horrible gagging sound as he swallowed the entire body of the Manticore like a vacuum cleaner. The Manticore had struggled pathetically as he was being sucked into Nibbler's mouth.

Once the Manticore was eaten in mere seconds, the sounds of birds singing had abruptly stopped.

He burped in satisfaction after having enjoyed that tasty, yet at the same time low on fat meal. Nibbler's body hadn't changed in size at all, despite him eating something far larger than himself.

Nibbler explored the forest, much to his disappointment the place seemed to be devoid of animals. There were in fact animals, but they were too busy shaking in fear while they hid from Nibbler after seeing him swallow a Manticore whole.

Fortunately Nibbler soon found another animal to eat, in the form of a yellow, pink maned Pegasus. Nibbler licked his lips while he approached the Pegasus.

"Hey there, little guy." said the Pegasus in a feminine voice.

Nibbler stopped in his tracks, now pondering that the creature before him was possibly sapient minded.

"Are you lost? Where's your mommy?" Nibbler's cuteness reflexes kicked in, which made him make an unintelligible whimpering sound like a dog. "Oh you poor thing. Do you want to come home with me?" Nibbler ran towards the Pegasus to give her a hug on her front left leg. "Awww, you're so cute! I'm going to call you Fuzzy Wozems!"

Nibbler rolled his eyes in response to the creature's name for him. If he has to live here for the rest of his life, he will just have to get used to being called 'Fuzzy Wozems'. Since Nibblonians can live for thousands of years, the sapient native might questions there's more to him than meets the eye.

"Don't worry, momma Fluttershy is going to take care of you."

With that Fluttershy picked Nibbler up to cradle him in her front legs, followed by flying off into the sky.

Less than two minutes later, Fluttershy had arrived at her cottage just outside the Everfree Forest in the outskirts of Ponyville.

"I hope you like your new home." She opened the front door and then gently placed Nibbler on the floor inside. "I'll be right back. You go make friends with my animals."

Fluttershy walked out the door locking it, once she was gone Nibbler drooled as he licked his lips while staring at Fluttershy's animals. Then he suddenly jumped into the air to eat a squirrel whole.

All the animals screamed breaking into a panic, whilst they tried to find an exit as they ran around the room in circles, all the while Nibbler chased after them and sucked them up one by one.

**"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!**" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped out from his mouth.

Nibbler made an innocent smile to try cover up what he did to the animals. The animals... the few remaining animals were shaking in fear in a corner.

"**DON'T YOU PLAY GAMES WITH ME. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!**"

Less than a second later Fluttershy had arrived back.

"What happened to all my animals?"

"**THAT MONSTER ATE THEM**!"

Fluttershy flew right into Nibbler's face to give him The Stare.

"**YOU SPIT OUT ALL THOSE POOR ANIMALS RIGHT NOW!**" she yelled at him.

Nibbler spat out all the animals, which were covered in saliva, with also the Manticore from earlier and a skull of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Once Manticore realized he was free, he ran through the wall screaming to head for the safely of the Everfree Forest to get away from Nibbler.

"Fluttershy! Let's get rid of this monster!"

Nibbler made a sad whimpering sound, which metaphorically melted Fluttershy's heart and caused to cease all her anger towards him, and thus she picked him up to give him a hug.

"Hey! Leave him alone Pinkie Pie. It's not his fault that he's an unstoppable killing machine." she kissed his forehead. "Is it, snoogums?"

"How can you forgive him just like that?!" she bellowed.

"As I said, it's not his fault he's an unstoppable killing machine."

"You're just blinded by his cuteness!"

"Pinkie Pie, would you have any idea where I could find a transdimensional portal to help get back to my own reality?" asked Nibbler.

Fluttershy stared in shock at Nibbler while Pinkie Pie was not shocked at all that Nibbler had just talked.

"I don't know. Twilight in the library might be able to help you though."

"Thank you."

"You can talk Fuzzy Wozems?

"Uh yes, Fluttershy. Incidentally, I can't allow you to know I'm sapient, so I'm blanking all your memories."

Nibbler's eyestalk flashed with light causing Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and all the animals to forget he just talked and had eaten Fluttershy's animals.

"What happened?" said Pinkie Pie in confusion. She gasped in joy upon noticing Nibbler in Fluttershy's front hooves. "When did you get the new pet?"

"Oh, I found him in the Everfree Forest. He's been making lots of friends here and..." She noticed a massive hole in the wall made by the Manticore they no longer remember. "What happened here?"

"I don't know Fluttershy."

Nibbler made a nasty grin.


End file.
